Aoshi, Misao, Sano, and Orange Juice
by Lady Booyaka
Summary: Misao gets drunk., Torture for both poor souls. Read and Review.


Summary in a nutshell: Misao gets drunk. Aoshi is the victim. Sano comes over. Torture for both poor souls. Fluffiness at the end. You have been warned.  
  
PLEASE R&R!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
--  
  
"Oy, Itachi-Musume! Come here!" Sano shouted over the noise. Misao and Sano were in the Akabeko, and currently, Sano was urging Misao to try a beer. Misao scowled at him and gobbled down her rice cakes, and gulped down three glasses of sweet tea.  
  
"What do you want, Tori-atama?" She snapped back. "I am not trying anything alcohol, no thank you!" But still, she moved closer to Sano. "There, happy?"  
  
"Hai, my pretty." Misao winced. "Fine. I wont force you, but would you like to have some juice?" Misao stared at the glass off cold orange juice. Sano smirked inwardly.  
  
"Spill it." Sano began to tilt the glass. "NO NO NOT THAT, you moron. What's in it, Sano?" He shook his head.  
  
"Why should there be anything in it? Fine, if there's anything in it, would I do this?" He sipped a bit of the 'juice'.  
  
"Fine, I'll drink it." She paused. "Thank you." Sano grinned and handed Misao the vodka and orange juice. (a/n I don't know when vodka was invented, sorry, but lets just say, it's a new alcohol around that time, okay, people?) Little did she know.  
  
--  
  
Aoshi was in the Tokyo temple, where his room was. The monks allowed him to use one of his spare rooms so tha he could stay in the temple. He stared at the tea in his hands and took a loooooong sip thoughtfully. Himura Battousai was there, and he had been trying to make Aoshi talk.  
  
"Anou. Shinomori-san, how is Misao?"  
  
"."  
  
"She's fine as I see."  
  
"."  
  
Kenshin sighed and slapped his forehead.  
  
"Why are Misao and I here, Himura Battousai?"  
  
"."  
  
Kenshin stared.  
  
"YOU TALKED!!!!!!!!" he yelped.  
  
"."  
  
"Battousai, your tea is getting cold."  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, Sano very much regretted giving Misao the alcohol. She became, well, a lunatic. So, he decided to bring Misao to Aoshi, where she belonged. He winced as Misao pulled his hair to keep her from falling down.  
  
"ITAII!! Oi, Makimachi-san, should I have known you had this effect on you after you drink alcohol, I would never have given you any."  
  
"Sha." Misao's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Sano." She coughed a bit. "SAGARAAAA!! Tori.tamaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."  
  
"NANDATO?!! Even as a drunk you're annoying. Lets get you to the icicle, ne?" Sanosuke groaned as Misao slumped into his chest, tracing the bandages with a finger. She giggled..  
  
"Tori-chan is good.." She giggled again. "Good looking." Sano stared. 'I can get used to her like this', he thought.  
  
"Tori-chan, eh? Well, you, Itachi-musume, are going to the icicle. So please PLEASE get out of my chest, its uncomfortable." Sano began prodding her away. She giggled, and walked, walked, walked... straight into a tree. Sano yelped and rushed off to the unconscious Misao.  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi, you do NOT know how much you owe me."  
  
--  
  
Aoshi sighed inwardly. Thank GOD battousai went away. He needed peace. He needed silence. He needed-  
  
BAAM BAAM.  
  
Aoshi groaned.  
  
BAAM BAAM.  
  
He opened his shoji.  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke."  
  
Sano scowled and handed him a lump in blue clothing.  
  
"Misao.? What happened to her??"  
  
"She got drunk and ran into a tree."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two men stared at each other. 'Oh, noo.' Aoshi thought.  
  
"You keep her for the night!" They both said. Aoshi winced.  
  
"No you!" They both said again. Sano slammed his head into his palm.  
  
The two men sighed.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Misao was indeed a handful when drunk. Aoshi knew this because of a.mishap during Okina's birthday.  
  
"Fine. I'll stay here and help you keep her under control. Deal?"  
  
"."  
  
"Typical."  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. For Misao." Aoshi sighed again, and brought the unconscious Misao to his futon. It was just too bad that Misao was a light sleeper, and has high recovery time.  
  
"AOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAMAAAAAAaaaaaaahhh.." Misao screeched. Sano and Aoshi both kneeled in front of the futon. "AOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHIII! I love." She sobered. "I love you."  
  
"Misao, you are drunk."  
  
"BUT. but its true." At that, Misao sprung up from the futon and clung into Aoshi like a bee to a flower. She began covering his neck in kisses.  
  
"SAGARA." Aoshi choked. He WANTED Misao to continue, but he knew it was wrong.  
  
"Free porn, eh? Bring it." Sano chuckled. But Misao heard him. She stalked away from Aoshi and began cuddling up to Sano.  
  
"Tori-chaaaaaahhn!"  
  
"ITAI!!! OI ITACHI MUSUME -" Sano got cut off by Misao's kick. "YAMETE!" Sano scowled and limped towards Aoshi, who was watching in awe. Misao clung to Sano's leg, then fell asleep.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE BECAME A PORN QUEEN IF SHE GETS DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sano shouted. Aoshi's mouth twitched.  
  
"I left that part out, it seems." Sano sighed and began kicking his leg. Misao still clung to it. Aoshi bent down and gently pried her away from Sano. He let her lie in his arms.  
  
"You love her, Shinomori."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Why don't you tell her?"  
  
"It's not right. Besides, she seems to have grown an attachment to you."  
  
"She loves you. As much as I wish that she loves me, she loves YOU." Sano looked down.  
  
"What about that sensei? Kamiya girl? Or the doctor?"  
  
"Kaoru is kenshin's. Kitsune (a/n megumi) hates me."  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
"Misao is your's. Only. Yours."  
  
"She is not owned by anybody. But she owns my heart." Aoshi held Misao closer, then brought her to the futon. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Yes I am, Aoshi. I belong to you now."  
  
--  
  
This is my first pitiful attempt of a drunk sequence. Im not sure if its good.  
  
| | | | | | Straight down. | REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
